Especially in the passenger-side area, gas generators have proven to be advantageous that have a tubular, usually elongated body, to which a further housing part is radially attached. The attached housing part can contain an igniter, or it can be configured as a diffuser. This technology makes it possible to manufacture the gas generator simply, because the igniter unit, which is complex in design, does not have to be inserted into the body of the gas generator along with the propellant or pressurized gas. If a radially arranged diffuser is used, it is simpler to lead off the escaping gas in a controlled manner. However, the connection of the radially arranged housing part to the body is critical. In this regard, an approach is sought that would require the least possible expense from the point of view of manufacturing processes but that nevertheless would assure a reliable attachment under the high pressures and temperatures that are present when the gas generator is activated.